Blades of Athena
'History' The Blades of Athena are dual weapons crafted by Athena herself and they are said to hold immeasureable power. The blades also hold two beings within them, excluding Misaki currently. These beings are actually Athena's twin daughters, her greatest kept secret for many years not even Aphrodite knows about them. The twins were created the same time Zeref Uzumaki tampered with space and time to bring back to life Bolt Uzumaki and then on the night of Bolt's birth the twins were also born in private from Athena. As Bolt grew, so did the twins growing just as powerful as him as Athena thought it was a way of her wisdom and fate showing her that the twins and Bolt Uzumaki were supposed to meet one day. Yana and Yena, the names of the twin daughters, were taken care of by only Athena and in private as Athena would sneak off from the other Gods and Goddesses to do so. Athena knew that the time for Bolt and the twins to meet was coming soon but she was unsure of how to have them meet without having any of the Gods and Goddesses know. That is when she created the Blades of Athena and told her daughters that they are going to be locked away into the blades and that one day they will meet Bolt Uzumaki and they will be bound to him without a doubt. After the Blades were made and the twins were put inside, Athena place a small spell on the blades themselves as it was a spell that made it so that the blades would specifically dish out their full potentinal when in the hands of Bolt Uzumaki while anyone else before him the power was cut in half. These twin daughters are another part of the dual blades' power and they are meant to be used together, never separate. Athena crafted these dual blades for a few purposes; it was the only logical way Bolt and her daughters would meet, she believed the blades would help Bolt in the future when the world was in dire need of change, and she wanted another set of weapons other than her shield should battle be brought to her and the other Gods and Goddesses. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Summoning' The Blades of Athena are not your typical weapons that you can sheath way, rather they function similar to the Twilight's Edge. To have them appear the wielder must materialize them and once they do the chain that keeps the blades together instantly attatches and wraps itself around the wielder's wrists. 'Eternal Durability' These blades can take on a lot of damage and hits only to never break. They remain always intact during battle and will never age. 'Power from the Gods/Goddesses' Athena managed to slip portions of power from a few of her fellow Gods and Goddesses into the blades and in doing so she also enhanced each portion to an even more immeasureable level of power. #Aphrodite's Ice Mastery #Zeus' Lightning Mastery #Hephaestus' Fire Mastery #Poseidon's Water Mastery 'Athena's Cutting Spell' Blades of Athena have another spell on them that make it so that they can cut anything no matter the circumstances. 'Pure Emotional Power' There is a hidden power within the Blades of Athena that is directly connected to Bolt's emotions. Time and time again, people have said that Bolt's powers are at their strongest when he uses them with his strongest emotions and will power which is why he has hardly been beaten. However now, that becomes even more true as his Anger, Rage, Anguish, Despair and other negative emotions greatly influence the weapons as well. Should Bolt ever reach a point of pure anger and hatred towards someone during combat, he takes on his Grandfather's former Hollow Transformation- The Vasto Lorde, the most destructive and uncontrollable transformation known in the entire Uzumaki family bloodline. Once Bolt enters this transformation, by any means he cannot be stopped until his intended target is dead. He first revealed this transformation when Raven blasted Thunder and Lilith with her power completely knocking them unconscious and shattering their bones. Thinking the two were dead, Bolt went into an ultimate rage causing the Vasto Lorde Transformation. In this state Bolt is no longer even a demon anymore but rather an Absolute Demon, no sense of what he is doing, and doesn't think twice about his actions not caring about the consequences. While also in this state, Bolt has the abilities his granfather Mike Uzumaki once had as a Soul Reaper/Hollow; Cero, Flashstep, and Rapid Body Regeneration. With Rapid Body Rengeration, Bolt is next to impossible to deal damage to as the transformation will just simply rengerate the damage done, this could be because Vasto Lorde is taking full advantage of the Immortal traits from Bolt's heart and Soul meaning there is more than meets the eye. There seems to be one way of stopping Bolt's rampage and Etherious Bolt revealed that only people who Bolt truly know can slash one of his horns off, thus stopping the transformation rampage and reverting Bolt back to his normal state, but if other people try to do this and Bolt doesn't know them quite well enough, has bad blood with them or any negative emotion towards the person, it will yield no effect.